La vérité la voilà
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: - Dis moi la vérité Astoria. Lui dire la vérité? Soit, mais lui dire quoi? Il veut la vérité? Alors il l'aura. Elle ne veut plus lui mentir. Elle à bientôt 40 ans, le moment est sans doute venu d'arrêter de se leurrer et de cesser de lui, de se mentir. Le temps est venu de lui balancer à la figure que tout n'avait été qu'une succession d'erreur.
Dis moi la vérité Astoria.
Un mot qui sonnait creux. Un mot qui ne faisait pas partit de leur vocabulaire. Lui dire la vérité? Soit, mais lui dire quoi? Son éducation la poussait à lui servir un mensonge teinté d'une vérité détournée et étouffée. Mais elle est las, il lui demande la vérité. Et pour une fois elle ne veut pas mentir. Elle ne veut pas jouer avec les mots et faire des ronds de jambes.

Il veut la vérité? Alors il l'aura. Elle ne veut plus la lui cacher. Elle à bientôt 40 ans, le moment est sans doute venu d'arrêter de se leurrer et de cesser de lui, de se mentir. Le temps est venu de lui balancer à la figure que tout n'avait été qu'une succession d'erreur.

Que non elle n'était pas heureuse. Qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut l'épouser. Que depuis le jour où leur parents les avaient fiancés sa vie n'avait été que regrets et projets avortés. Elle avait 40 ans et n'avait jamais vécu sa vie pour elle. Elle avait vécu la vie que ses parent lui avaient façonnée. Il était temps de vivre enfin ses rêves. D'envoyer paitre les gens et leurs avis, et que ses parents la déshérite si ça leur chantait elle n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était voir le monde, ramener des bibelots de ses voyages et les vendre dans une boutique poussiéreuse remplie d'antiquités, trésors et objets étranges.  
Elle aimait avoir le nez dans de vieux manuscrits usés par le temps, déchiffrer les codes et textes anciens. Elle rêvait de sites à découvrir, de trésors à arracher des entrailles de la terre où ils y avaient séjourné si longtemps.  
Elle se sentait bien les pieds dans la boue, accroupie dans une tranchée, ses mains blanches pleine de boue et son corps gracile plié en deux au dessus d'un tesson d'une ancienne civilisation magique.

Ses rêves de gamine s'étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents ce jour là. Ce jour fatidique où elle s'était mariée. C'était sensé être un des plus beaux jours de sa vie de femme. Pour elle ce n'avait été que le début de son calvaire.  
Et lorsqu'il avait pris sa main que son père lui offrait elle avait compris que sa vie était morte ce jour là. Il lui arrivait encore de se réveiller en sursaut d'un cauchemar qui lui faisait sans cesse revivre son mariage. Ces nuits là elle espérait se réveiller et se rendre compte que son mariage n'était vraiment qu'un mauvais rêve.  
Après tout son mariage avait déjà l'allure d'un cauchemar. Son époux ne lui adressait jamais la parole sauf pour leur parler de leur fils. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour leur enfant, et cela l'arrangeait car au moins quand il l'admirait il l'a laissait tranquille. Libre de vaquer à ses occupation.

Alors la vérité la voilà. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et elle ne l'avait jamais aimé. Il n'était que le reflet de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et aurait put être.  
Elle n'avait jamais voulut d'enfant, elle ne voulait pas se marier. Et pourtant on l'avait obligé à tout cela.  
Elle avait jamais eu l'instinct maternel. Et n'avait jamais voulut l'avoir. Son amour, et toute la tendresse qu'elle avait elle le témoignait à ses fragments d'histoire. A ses trésors. Mais on les lui avait retiré pour lui donner à la place un petit être chétif qu'elle devait élever envers et contre tout. Et surtout en dépit de sa frustration.

La vérité la voici dans toute son entièreté elle voulait le divorce. Elle lui laissait Scorpius. A lui l'enfant à elle ses rêves de gamine.  
Elle voulait partir, elle étouffait dans cette cage doré et n'aspirait qu'à une chose. Partir à l'autre bout du monde, loin si loin de lui et ses échecs. Loin de cette enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais put vraiment aimer.  
Elle ne voulait plus le contempler et voir tout ce qu'elle avait gâché, se sentir une mauvaise mère. Ce sentiment qu'en temps normal elle n'aurait pas dut ressentir. Elle n'a rien d'une mauvaise mère, elle est seulement une femme qui n'a jamais voulut d'enfant et qui n'avait pas eu le choix. Et parque la société ne comprends pas son désir de ne pas avoir d'enfant elle la juge coupable. Coupable de ne pas vouloir une vie de famille comme tout le monde. Les gens la jugent et la critique car elle n'aime pas son enfant, mais que savent t'ils réellement de sa vie?  
Elle était peut être lache, elle les abandonnait, elle laissait enfant et mari pour un rêve. Mais au moins elle allait enfin vivre.

La vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais voulut de tout cela. On lui avait jamais demandé son avis.  
On l'avait vendue pour un peu de respect et de pouvoir. On l'avait cédée pour dire qu'on avait un enfant qui avait réussit et faisait partit de la haute société sorcière.  
On l'avait acceptée pour se racheter une conduite, pour une dignité.

Elle elle voulait seulement avoir les pieds dans la boue et manger de la poussière lorsqu'elle tamisait la terre qu'elle fouillait. Elle voulait avoir les cheveux humides qui collent à sa tempe poisseuse pendant qu'elle était à genoux sans se soucier de son apparence.  
Elle voulait pas de cette vie mondaine, où elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Elle avait 40 ans et il lui restait encore de nombreuses années à vivre. Des années qu'elle allait enfin passer à faire ce à quoi elle aspirait.

\- Alors mon cher mari la voilà la vérité. Je m'ennuie, je ne suis pas heureuse et je pars.


End file.
